thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150524114949/@comment-24796133-20150602190854
"Is the line good?" I whisper. "Loud and clear" I hear capser reply through the speaker now attached to my ear. "Anyone realised yet?" "The others are all chatting downstairs I think. Surprise surprise..." I smirk. I doubt they'll stay ignorant for long, but it buys me some time. I like the fresh air. And plus here, with my hood up, I can fit in well enough. No-one here gives me a second glance so long as I keep my head down. I have to see what's going on here. A few questions are bouncing around my brain. Why are they here? What does Pluto want? And where the bloody hell are all the good mutants? We can't be the only ones who are fighting on Quantum's side, can we? Thinking about it, maybe we are. Everyone else must think the world is out to kill them. I can't say I blame them for joining Pluto's so called journey to a better world. It's just sorting out the scared from the lunatics. The pit. That's where I have to go, that's where the leaders will be. I try following the same route I too before, but there's no chance. This place may as well be a maze. All of a sudden, I hear screams ahead. I break into a jog, trying to get a view of what's happening. I turn the corner, and what I see ahead is disturbing, even for me. There's a line of people on their knees, all of them with their hands behind their heads. It looks like an execution line. Standing around them are several people, mutants, all with guns in their hands. One of them turns round to me. Some guy, around my age, tanned skin and dark hair. "Oi freak, get over here" he barks at me. I have no choice but to do what he says, I can't drop my act now. I walk over at a normal pace, and he yanks the hood off my head. "Well look, aren't you a pretty one?" he mocks, chuckling as he does it. These people are sick from what I've seen so far. He turns back to the line of people kneeling. Now I can see properly, they aren't mutants, they're normal people, probably from this place. There are even two children no older than twelve. Oh dear god. "Now, isn't this nice?" he says, and then lauches into what sounds like spanish. He pauses in speech for a second, and then shouts at them. The children begin crying in fear, and one of the mutants grabs them to make them shut up. Every fibre of my being wants to kill these mutants now, but I can't take all of them, not with their guns. The spanish mutant then walks over to one of the prisoners, a man, and pulls out a handgun from his pocket. He speaks softtly to him in spanish, and the man replies in a desparate voice. The boy shrugs, and without a seconds hesitation fires a bullet right through the man's skull. I flinch, I can't help it, and the mutant sees it. "Do you have a problem with this freak?" he asks. I just stare at him, trying my best to hold my anger in. I can feel my hands heating up though. Control it. "That's what I thought" he says, turning back to the prisoners. He just cackles at them, and says a few words in spanish, before turning to another mutant. "Take them down to Gamma, I'm sure him and and that Staring Girl are gonna love this bunch" he says, and the mutants, start grabbing the remaining people and dragging them away. The boy then turns to me and another mutant near me. "You two, go find some more of our residents, I'm sure you can manage that" he says with an evil grin, before turning away. I look at the other mutant and stalk away, him following me. I'm going to make sure I personally kill that boy. I walk a little until we're out of sight of that group, and then make my move. I swirl round suddenly, and the other boy looks at me strangely before my fist uppercuts him right in the jaw. I grab him around the neck and cover his mouth, bursting into one of the houses next to us. He's putting up a struggle, but he's not using any mutation. Maybe his is a mental one. Either way, I don't want to find out. I turn him around and slam my searing face onto his face, still covering his mouth. His muffled scream fills me with an odd pleasure. I let go and begin demanding answers. "You tell me things, or you burn. Who are the leaders here?" I ask. "His name is Gamma!" the boy cries out. Wimp. "Who else? Who is that red monster, and the staring girl?" I say, keeping my voice relatively low so no-one hears shouting. "We call him Golem, h-h-he's the one who punishes the bad people. And the girl is Amanda, I don't know exactly what she can do!" I place my burning hand on his face again, covering his mouth to stifle the scream. His flesh is turning balck by the time I lift off. "Wrong answer. What are you doing with those people?" "They're for the experiments!!" "What experiments?" "It's Pluto's command! He says he's going to make them like us! Please, stop it!" He pleads. You can't let him go. It'll ruin everything. I listen to the voice. I use both hands to quickly snap his neck to the side, and he drops dead. Just like that. I look at his dead body for a few seconds, expecting to feel something. Nothing, if anything satisfaction builds up inside me. They all should die. I leave the body out of sight, hopefully no-one will come looking. I walk out into the narrow streets and continue my search, now with a purpose. "Will, any updates?" I hear in my ear. Capser. "Nothing so far, but I'm close to something. I know it" I reply, and then shut off the comms. I don't want to hear him now. I make my to the pit, finding a place to look out onto the area. I direct my gaze towarrds the building I saw who I assume to be Gamma come out of the other day. No such luck today. I stay there for a good hour, watching, when I hear voices approaching. Outside the house I think. I hide behind the door as I hear the loud voices converse. "We're not the only ones working on it remember? All the other groups are out there doing the same thing. Do not fear, everything is going well, but we need..." They move out of range. Damn it. I think for a second, then take the risk. I open the door and follow the figures. Two of them, their backs to me. They don't look round, very unusually. I get within earshot, about five metres behind them. "...we're burning through people quicker than we can find them. What we're doing isn't working!" I recognise that voice. It has the crackle to it. It's the energy guy. "You think I care for this people? They all deserve painful deaths." "Pluto will care when we have nothing to show for these last two months." "Pluto isn't the one you have to worry about. I am." says the other boy. I'd bet all my money on him being Gamma. They turn the corner and I duck out of sight, slowly following behind after a second. I peak around the corner to see a third figure meet the pair. It's the red monster, Golem. "Are the latest batch all ready?" Gamma asks Golem. It's definitely him, I can see his face now. "Amanda has them" he replies. His voice is strange, human and yet almost a whisper. Then I realise he can't pronounce the m's, he has no lips. That's just freaky. I also see something which intrigues me: his bony frills on the side of his jaw, they keep tapping against his skull. Huh? "Well I don't want to miss this, torture is always fun!" Gamma says. "Go on Lucas, scoot along and do whatever it is you do" The energy guy, Lucas, grunts and walks off down a side lane. Golem suddenly turns his head to my direction, his frills click at a faster speed. I duck out of sight swiftly. "Something's over there" Golem whispers. After a second, Gamma replies. "Probably a bird. We have work to do, forget about it." I take a minute before looking round. They're gone. I start breathing normally again. Something about Golem unnerves me. Probably his appearance, but something more. Under that eyeless face is still a human consciousness. That's what's freaky. Time to head back I think.